<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For That Moment, I Am Thankful by RavenReyesWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459737">For That Moment, I Am Thankful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenReyesWrites/pseuds/RavenReyesWrites'>RavenReyesWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Shimizu Kiyoko - Fandom, Sugawara Koushi - Fandom, Sugawara Koushi/Shimizu Kiyoko - Fandom, sugakiyo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenReyesWrites/pseuds/RavenReyesWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First Installment to my mini series: Spotify Radio Shuffle ft. SugaKiyo oneshots. </p><p>#1 Marco's Theme - Saglit by Moira Dela Torre</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For That Moment, I Am Thankful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kōshi bit the inside of his bottom lip as the host called up the newlyweds, his messy train of thoughts getting drowned out by the loud cheers of the audience as Ryu and Kiyoko sat on the chairs onstage. If it was up to him, he wouldn’t have accepted the wedding invitation, but one meaningful look from Daichi and he was already on his way to get a nice tux.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to boast and say that whatever Kiyoko knows about love and relationships now are all products of their three-year relationship. Three blissful years with his high school— <em>no</em>, college sweetheart (he had to remind himself that the attraction was one-sided in high school so their senior year wherein he spent one full year of hiding his feelings for her doesn’t count). And yet, fate just had to point its finger of misfortune at them and they had to breakup just when they were about to finish college.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he is not over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, he knows that it’s been five years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no, he still can’t get her off his mind</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pulled out of his thoughts yet again as a familiar song played through the speakers, a bitter smile forming on his lips as Daichi turned to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that your—...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our theme song, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sucks. It hurts. Like a lot. But looking at the genuine happiness on Kiyoko’s face as Ryu led her in a sweet yet playful dance took away most of the bitterness in his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is happy. And that’s all that matters to him. Not his pain, not his loneliness, not his regret. Her happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so even though he wanted to shout at Ryu and tell him that he helped mold the Kiyoko he’s now married to now, he can’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For he knew that Kiyoko has always been her own person even when they were together back then. He was her boyfriend, yes, but she had this thing wherein she does things for herself and not necessarily for their relationship’s sake. He is now just a part of her past, and he has nothing to do with her growth from being the silent manager back in high school to the fun-loving lawyer that she is now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he let out a shaky breath, Kōshi tried to shake away his selfish thoughts and smiled genuinely for the first time that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How can he not smile anyway?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, again,that’s all that matters to him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>